Silica's Wonder
by Unsuspectful Stone
Summary: A friend said to me. "You need to change this summary; it's silly." And you know what I did? I looked at them, and I looked at them straight in the eye. And I said "You know what I have to say?" And I waited for a response but I didn't get any because this is a made up scenario in my head. And in response to THAT I said. "Good." I sure showed THAT GUY didn't I? ON HOLD NOW! :D
1. Chapter 1

Silica was sitting in the café with Pina on her shoulder. She had just come back from grinding for XP and she was really tired, I'm pretty sure Pina felt the same as well. Since she had nothing better to do at the moment, she decided to recollect her memories from the few months before. Floor 45 had just been cleared, and now the front lines are getting through floor 46. Right now she was on floor 32, she was still wearing that armor that Kirito gave her, as she wasn't able to find anything better. She took a sip from her drink when she heard somebody from behind her.

"Hey, you're that beast tamer, Silica, aren't you?" She turned around and saw a boy who looked to be 'bout the same age as she was. (This was 13 by the way.) He had dark brown skin and dark-brown-almost-black eyes. The glasses he wore on his eyes were black and rectangular, the frame reaching all around the lenses. His hair was also pitch-black, but it was pretty well-kept; there weren't any big spikes anywhere.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked to him.

"My name's Yujin, it's nice to meet you."

"I feel the same, Yujin."

"So, Silica, are you heading anywhere?"

Silica thought for a bit if she needed to do anything, but she came to the conclusion that she didn't. "No, why…?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason; just curious, mind if I sit with you, this place is pretty crowded." He said, Silica looked around and indeed it was; just about every single other table was full with other people who came back from their own endeavors, she obliged and Yujin took his seat.

"So… Silica, how'd you tame the first feather dragon in the game?" Yujin asked, giving a motion asking to pet it. Silica nodded and replied.

"I tamed it by feeding it some peanuts that I bought,"

"It was that easy?"

"Um… yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I've been told that taming a feather dragon is meant to be really tough, but according to you it was just feeding it some peanuts."

"I don't know where they got their information from, but it was pretty simple for me."

Then, before the two's conversation could continue, Yujin received a message, he opened it and then stood up from the table. "That was from my friend," He said. "Him and I are going to go fight a few monsters, want to come?" He asked. Silica thought about this for a bit, but she and Pina were really tired, so she politely declined. "No thanks, Yujin; we're pretty tired from grinding."

"Well, suit yourself; anyhow… let's talk again later sometime." Yujin said as he started to walk out of the café. But before he left he turned around and called out to Silica.

"Hey, Silica, add me as a friend!" He said.

"Uh… okay!" She said as she did just that, just before Yujin left he accepted and was now on her friend list, then, he ran off towards the teleport gate.

(Aw man, I sure had a re-write, thanks to Agent 94 for helping me get my rubbish together, I hope that this is much better than what I had written and deleted before.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Though I don't see **_**why**_** I even need to write this disclaimer. I mean, I think it's pretty obvious the fact that a random guy on the internet doesn't own an anime show. But I'll still do it anyway; I do not own SAO or any spin-off series related to it, but the OC Yujin, and all other OCs that I create here and afterwards, DO in fact BELONG TO ME. ALSO; all the junk I reference in here belongs to their respective owners, don't be hatin' on the fact that I have no original humor!**

It's been like; I don't know… a few days since Silica had that very brief chat with that boy Yujin. But, for reasons she didn't know, she couldn't help but just think about him from time to time. And she honestly had no idea why; she had only spoken to her for a few minutes, but there was just something that was memorable about him. But what wa-

*Ding*

The sound cut off Silica's deep thoughts about that guy. When she looked at it she saw that it was from Yujin! She opened the message and it was as follows.

_Greetings, Sulpharia!_

What, what?

_You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. Even if it does sound THAT creepy, anyhow, I sent this thing to ask you to a hunting party I'm having with my friends. And we think it would be awesome for you to join, you probably won't recognize my friends, but they're really great. If you're too busy, it's still perfectly fine. I bet you get like, a million of these messages cause you have like, 20 bajillion friends on your list. But I'm getting of topic now. But, it you do want to join our little hunting team, message me back. Thanks._

Now this was a pleasant surprise. It was almost on cue, Silica thought about it. She wasn't doing anything and she didn't have any plans either; So why not? Silica started to write a message of acceptance back to Yujin.

*Trraaaaanssiiiiitioooooooooon*

Silica was walking towards the small café that Yujin told her to go to, so that they could all meet up. She had Pina resting on her head; he was still a bit drowsy, as it was early in the morning. But, soon enough, Silica saw the small building which was the café that Yujin had specified. Once she got closer she saw 3 people, one was Yujin, which was expected. But there were 2 others, they were probably the friends Yujin was talking about. The first one was a REAAAALLLY tall guy. He looked to be more than 6 feet! He had long blond hair, which reached just below his shoulders. He had pale skin, and blue eyes. His armor was mostly looked like a combination between regular steel armor, and football armor. Basically, he was covered in thick plates of metal that made him looked really big. On that guy's back was a massive great sword; its blade was as thick as the handle was. And it had a large jewel on the pommel. The other one was a girl, who was just as tall as Silica was. She also had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Which fell into loose curls at her shoulders, she wore simple light armor, which had streaks of blue and yellow at the rims, she had a large shield and a one-handed sword with her. The shield had a lightning bolt design with blue and yellow like her armor. The sword looked pretty plain, though the metal had a blue-ish tint. The trio seemed to be talking and laughing, like real friend. As she walked closer, Yujin noticed her and waved. Silica shyly waved back, she kept walking until she got to an acceptable walking distance.

"Oh, Silica, I'd like you to meet my friends. Guys, this is Silica, Silica, meet my friends, Avery and Melissa." And they waved. Silica waved back.

"It's absolutely fantastic that you agreed to join us, Silica." Avery said.

"Yeah, it's really nice how we can have the legendary dragon tamer on our side when we go hunting." Melissa added.

"Thanks, guys. It's a pleasure to join you." Pina made a quiet roar in response as well.

"SO, Silica, do you know where we're going?" Yujin asked.

"We're heading for this dungeon of floor 42, and apparently, you need a really good beast tamer to enter it."

"Really, what's it called?" Silica asked, curious.

"The Temple of the Feathered Dragooooon…" He stretched the last vowel, now Silica was really curious; she looked up at Pina, who didn't seem to be fazed by anything that Yujin said. She hadn't ever heard of something like that again, and she smiled.

"Alright, let's do this!" Silica said, excited. They all laughed and started heading towards floor 42. Blah blah blah, filler for the long walk… oh wait! We're here! Yay! :D

They all came upon an absolutely gargantuan door surrounded by thick trees in a massiver forest. The door was of thick stone, and it had the engraving of hundreds of little dragons flying towards a small white cube at the top of the door. At the bottom, of the door was the engraving of what looked like the forest that the group was in, and above tat, was a small stone tablet. Yujin and Avery walked up to it, Pina suddenly perked up as they got closer.

"Well, this is strange…" Yujin said at the strange symbols on the tablet.

"Yeah, what could it possibly say?" Avery asked.

"Hey, Carbonnete, you have any idea what this says?" Yujin asked to Silica. This confused Silica, but instead of saying something, she just shook her head… for some reason. Yujin and Avery just stood there, staring at the message intently as Melissa, Silica, and Pina just waited.

"Hey, you know what I think this say?" Yujin said to Avery.

"Yeah, I think it says… you need to go to the… expose…" Avery said.

"Um… no, it says… HEY! YOU AND ME! NEED TO GO TO THE EXXXXPOOOOOSSSSAY!" Yujin shouts, his echo going throughout the entire forest. "N-No, it says, expo-"

"THE EXPOSAY, THE EXPOSAY, EVERYBODY GO THE EXPOSAY!" "That's not what it says." "THE EXPOOOOOOOOSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Shut up, Yujin!" Avery shouted, cutting him off.

"Fine," Yujin said, poutingly. Silica couldn't help but giggle; Melissa leaned over to her ear and whispered. "You should get used to these two twats; they have a knack for doing these things." Silica just smiled at the thought, this little adventure they would be going on would be quite amusing with these two. They opened the door, it seemed that the tablet was just there, and they all walked into the seg-way forcing you all to wait until I post another chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yujin, seriously; just because you sang the answer doesn't make it correct." Avery said as the group walked down the large cave-corridor. The dungeon seemed to have a room-based setup. There were a bunch of room that were filled with monsters, and they were all connected by a means of hallways which could be used for recovery items and such before you hit the next room. Yujin, Melissa, Silica, Avery, and Pina were actually heading towards the fifth room; the first four rooms were so easy and un-eventful that I decided to plain skip it. But, anyhow, the strategy that seemed to have worked was that Silica and Melissa would kill all the small monsters whiles doubling as a distraction for the bigger ones, which Avery and Yujin would killed with their respective great sword and hammer. So, things were going pretty smoothly.

"Um… yes it does, I'm pretty sure that if Galileo were to _sing_ about the earth going around the sun, people would be much kinder to him."

Silica was correct about how amusing this adventure would be, Melissa advised that for the best, it's a good idea to just not get involved and let Yujin and Avery just talk. Silica had followed that advice and can easily see what she was talking about, several times she would almost collapse onto the ground laughing from the nonsense that these people seemed to be taking so seriously. Around the first it had to do with the genetic code of soy sauce, after the third it was about the evolution of the pineapple, which Avery had won due to his profound knowledge of fruits. And now it was about how Yujin was singing 'Exposé' at the start of the dungeon at the door. After a few minutes, they had reached the room they all were waiting for; the boss room. (This was room 5 by the wayyyyyy…) They all stood before the massive iron door that led into it, on the door was the engraving of a massive feathered dragon roaring at you, with razor sharp teeth, around it you could see corpses of armored knights lying dead around it. There were masses of fire and smoke spewing from the background.

"This is going to be the boss won't it?" Melissa said.

"Probably," Avery said.

"Definitely," Said Yujin.

"Will we just use the same plan as last time?" Silica asked.

"I don't think so, to be honest, I don't think making a plan will be as easy as I had hoped." Yuji said, pondering as he did that weird hand thing where you stroke your chin.

"Then… what should we do?" Asked Silica, she was getting a bit uneasy, if one of them messed up, they could die, including her.

"I'm not sure…" Melissa whispered.

"Once we go inside, we'll make a strategy along the way. I think we'll win either way." Yujin smirked, and slowly, everybody walked inside. The room was empty, but it was pretty well decorated. I mean; the floor seemed to be made of clean marble, which had a distinct blue tinge around the center. The walls and ceiling would all connect at a single point, making it a large dome, kind of like a cathedral roof. At the apex of the dome, there was the elaborate design that looked to be a net of flowers and feathers, you could even see painting of small feathered dragons like Pina playing among it. It was a really cool looking boss room, but unfortunately, their appreciation of good programming had to be put to an end as a deafening roar echoed throughout the entire room. Then, the dome opened up, and you could see a shadow on the ground. After a few seconds, the giant boss flew down and landed square in the middle of the large dome-shaped room, dust and stones flying off from the impact forcing the group to shield their face. Then, on the boss's health bar, you could see its name. "Osoroshi, the Feathered Dragon King." Its feathered coat was a light blue, the same as Pina's, but that was where the similarities pretty much ended. Its massive head had razor sharp teeth protruding from it; its eyes were slanted and narrow, giving it an ever more terrifying enraged glare. Its bottom had two massive tails which each ended in giant club shaped spikes. Its claws were dark tan I color, with streaks of deep red going around them. Making the claws look as if they were soaked in blood. It roared at the group, Silica took a step back; she hadn't faced anything like this before. But everybody else seemed to have held their ground.

"To the side!" Yujin shouted. "Its head is its heaviest hitter, attack its sides!" He shouted as he and Melissa ran towards the right, and Silica and Avery dashed towards the left. Silica suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline and determination; this monster just gave her a pump that she never felt before… or was it the team? The monster clawed at Yujin, leaving its left side exposed. Avery's sword started glowing a bright red as he thrusted it into the beast's side, it roared in pain. To add to the attack Silica stabbed it several times with the Ebon Dagger that Kirito had given her, she saw the beast's health go down quite a considerable amount. Now this was progress! For the next few minutes this cycle was followed; the monster attack one side, the opposite side attacks the monster. But then, on only a quarter of its health left, the dragon gives off another roar, in that roar, you could see more than 3 dozen new teeth form into its jaws. Spikes rocketed out of the dragon's back, flushed with the same design as the claws: It had gotten into a rage mode.

The monster clawed at Silica, she jumped to avoid it, but now that it was in rage mode, in an instant the monster launched its other claws at Silica, it was way too fast for her to dodge, and it hit her. And it hit her HARD: The impact threw Silica across the entire room, everything in it just a blur as she impacted the wall, she slid down onto the ground and tried to get up… when she found out, and she couldn't! She looked at her health bar, it had only 1 third left, and beside it, she was paralyzed! She had to wait 15 seconds for it to wear off. The dragon spun around to face her, his tail clubs flailing around just proving to her the imminent threat that this monster was. It roared at her, her eyes widened as she saw a ball of flame start forming in the dragon's breath. Her life flashed before her eyes, this was the end, she thought. Tears started to roll down her cheek as the dragon charged up its flame breath. Then, just as the fire burst out of the dragons mouth Yujin jumped in front of her, holding his hammer like a spear in front of them both. But before Silica could say anything the top of the hammer suddenly expanded, creating a massive shield at the end of the hammer head. The pillar of flame flew out of the dragon's maw and flew straight at the shield, flying off around its sides as it was deflected by the shield. Silica couldn't even believe it; she had never seen ANYTHING like this before. Just as the fire disappeared the shield reverted back into its hammer form. And Avery and Melissa started attacking it, averting its attention away from Yujin and Silica. Yujin turned around and held out his hand to the speechless Silica, who had just become unparalysed. She took it and Yujin helped her up, Silica just stood there wide-eyed, not knowing how to react to what had just happened. "I'll tell you about it after the fight," Yujin said simply as he ran back into the fray. Silica huffed back into determination mode, this talking would indeed have to wait, and they had a monster to kill.

The monster roared in defeat as Melissa slashed it with her long sword, the final sliver of its health bar draining away. It fell to the ground and exploded into a flurry of small white crystals, which is just about what everything does when it dies. The entire team, panted, exhausted after the tiring fight that they all had. After a few seconds, they could see the 'Congratulations' sign that they show after every boss is killed.

"S-So… Yujin… I think you have… some explaining to do… about you're magic hammer… shield." Silica gasped.

"Yeah… I'll explain it in the… next chapter…" Yujin said collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, along with everybody else.


End file.
